


Corbata Negra de Gala

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Arguing, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Spanish, Translation, fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por culpa de Harry, Draco llega tarde a otra recepción y eso le hace perder los estribos. Traducción de "Black Tie Formal" de SilentAuror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corbata Negra de Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Tie Formal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/945) by Silent Auror. 



 

Draco Malfoy exhaló ruidosamente. —¡Demonios, eso te llevó demasiado tiempo!

Harry tuvo la frescura de fruncir el entrecejo y lucir confundido… lo cual era atractivo a veces, pero en esa ocasión no era una de ésas. No cuando iban tarde a otra recepción del Ministerio y ya se habían perdido la hora del cóctel.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, luciendo tan molesto como confundido.

Draco apretó los dientes. Llegar tarde a todos lados _no _era una de las cosas en las que se había anotado cuando consideró si debía mudarse con Harry o no. O cuando comenzaron con su relación, en primer lugar.

—¿Podemos irnos _ya_? —espetó.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de la sala de estar.

—Pensé que no empezaba hasta las siete.

Ya pasaba un cuarto de hora después de las seis.

—Los cócteles —dijo Draco entre dientes—, se servían a las seis.

—Bueno, eso no…

—_No _vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo. —Draco caminó pisando fuerte hacia la puerta, arreglándose su propia corbata ya que Harry no lo había hecho con la suya. Y Merlín lo sabía, que la de Harry necesitaba ser arreglada, pero ahora tendría que ganárselo. Draco se negaba a admitir ante él mismo que él _deseaba _hacerlo. O que prefería hacerlo en público, en todo caso. Reclamar como suyo, ante todos, a su todavía-detestablemente-sexy novio.

Había surgido una pequeña agitación en la comunidad mágica cuando Harry salió del armario, y eso había sucedido solamente por insistencia de Draco —estaba harto de esconderse todo el tiempo. Draco ya había salido del armario y estaba saliendo con quien menos había estado en sus planes hacerlo. Al final le había dado un ultimátum a Harry, y finalmente éste había cedido y decidido a salir. La verdad era que sí había ocasionado una enorme agitación. Granger estuvo encabronada durante semanas. Weasley, sorprendentemente, había sido el más calmado de los dos. Draco sospechaba que a Granger le molestaba más el hecho de que Harry hubiera mantenido el secreto durante tanto tiempo hasta para ella, pero eso no venía ni al caso.

Ya había pasado… ¿cuánto tiempo? Draco se negaba a llevar cuenta de esas cosas, al menos, no conscientemente. Pero ya había pasado un año y medio desde su primera vez: un angustioso “incidente” (como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo) en plena guerra, donde mucho whisky de fuego y descuidado manoseo y besuqueo, de alguna manera habían tomado lugar. Bastante milagrosamente, había pensado Draco en retrospectiva, considerando que Harry acababa de terminar con la última chica con la que había formado una pareja según los chismes baratos. Pero había sucedido, y después de una persecución un poco agresiva de parte de Draco, quince días después había ocurrido de nuevo. Y pronto estuvo ocurriendo todo el tiempo, sólo que sin el whisky de fuego. Ambos comenzaron a referirse como algo oficial a lo que fuera que había entre ellos, hasta varios meses después.

Lo que fuera. La guerra ya había terminado, y el Ministerio se había vuelto un poco loco organizando eventos de gala a los cuales esperaban que Harry asistiera. Ya habían dejado de pedirle que hablara en cada uno de ellos —aunque generalmente siempre se ofrecía un brindis por él— y eso era bueno. Harry había salido del armario después de la derrota de Voldemort, hacía tres meses; al menos Draco había esperado hasta _que_ Harry pudo lidiar con eso.

No hablaron entre ellos en el ascensor. Harry lo había seguido en silencio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su impecable traje Armani. Traje que nunca habría sido capaz de escoger por su propia cuenta, naturalmente, pero que inevitablemente se le veía de maravilla. Los movimientos naturales de Harry eran siempre completamente despreocupados; una manera de caminar suelta-pero-resuelta, hombros relajados… todo era parte de su ridículo encanto. Y en ese momento, eso le molestaba a Draco; nadie debía ser _así _de atractivo e ignorarlo al mismo tiempo. Draco frunció el ceño.

Su madre le habría dicho que no lo hiciera, que le causaría arrugas en la frente. Draco frunció el ceño aún más. Harry no dijo nada, pero se removió de una manera que sugería que estaba más que enfadado por el hecho de que Draco estuviera enfadado con él. La idea era bastante irritante. El mal humor de Draco empeoró.

—¿Nos aparecemos en el lobby principal? —preguntó Harry rígidamente, afuera en la acera.

—¿Dónde más? —respondió Draco bruscamente. No habría respondido nada en absoluto, pero _quería_ llegar junto con él, en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.

Harry no respondió. Draco le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos se encontraron justo durante un momento, y luego Harry apartó la vista.

—Ya —dijo Draco, y se apareció. Ahí. En el vestíbulo del Ministerio y Harry estaba todavía junto a él. Bien. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de banquetes, Harry quedándose detrás de Draco por un poco. Draco suprimió un gruñido. No dudaba que más tarde tendrían una pelea de proporciones increíbles, pero no importaba. La imagen pública lo era todo. Empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Al instante, estuvieron rodeados de gente. Harry en particular, y Draco aceptó una copa de vino blanco con algún tipo de gratitud. Le dio un sorbo, estaba frío y era de sabor seco, ligero y con un leve toque frutal. No conocía de vinos blancos, pero podía suponer que era alemán. ¿Un Riesling, tal vez? Harry tenía el suyo en la mano pero no bebía. Draco ubicó a Blaise al otro lado del salón y se encaminó lentamente a través del anillo de personas que lo rodeaban.

—Blaise —dijo Draco con alivio.

—Hola, Draco —respondió Blaise afablemente—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco de manera cortante.

—Los ojos de dagas, mi amigo. No puedes ocultarlo, ¿sabes? ¿Una pelea?

—No, pero estoy anhelando conseguir una —dijo Draco, apretando fuertemente su copa de vino.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

—¿Por qué _siempre_ tiene que hacerme llegar tarde? —demandó Draco, explotando.

Blaise arqueó las cejas, negándose a hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Estás diciendo que _no _estás llegando elegantemente tarde? Me sorprendes. Yo habría creído que era obra tuya, no de él.

Eso no ayudó.

—¡Bueno, pues no es así! —dijo Draco, furioso—. ¡Sucede que yo soy una persona muy puntual!

—Por favor, Draco —dijo Blaise razonablemente—. Hasta tú debes estar harto ya de estas recepciones… seguro que se pueden saltar la hora del cóctel de vez en cuando. Especialmente si están ocupados en casa…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —lo interrumpió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente—. No estoy hablando de la hora del cóctel. La última vez nos perdimos los malditos _aperitivos._

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podía atarse su jodida _corbata —_gruñó Draco—. Tuvo que hacerlo nueve millones de veces hasta que el nudo le quedó _perfecto, _y… ¿qué?

Blaise estaba riéndose.

—¿Qué? —repitió Draco, más alto.

—Me suena como a alguien que conozco —dijo Blaise, intentado parar de reír—. _Tú _haces eso.

—¡_Yo _sé cómo hacer el nudo de una corbata! —gritó Draco en respuesta—. Nunca me lleva una hora hacerlo.

—Entonces hazlo por él —dijo Blaise.

—¿Qué?

—El nudo de la corbata —reiteró Blaise. Captó la expresión en la cara de Draco y continuó—: Oh, por favor, compañero. Sabes que lo harías con gusto. Piensa en las oportunidades que podrían presentarse. Y si tú eres mucho mejor en eso, entonces seguramente Harry lo sabe y sólo está tratando de verse bien para que así no puedas hostigarlo.

Draco se detuvo en seco. Nunca se le había ocurrido que ése pudiera ser el caso.

—Yo no lo hago sentirse inseguro —masculló.

Blaise dudó. Y su duda fue más ruidosa que las conversaciones que tenían lugar en el resto del salón.

Algo helado pareció filtrarse dentro del estómago de Draco.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó lacónicamente.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. Tenía los ojos fijos en Harry, que estaba al otro lado del salón.

—Es que… a veces, tú _realmente _lo criticas —dijo—. Y he visto su cara cuando lo haces. Es como… no lo sé, como si supiera que te está decepcionando o algo así.

Draco se quedó congelado. Un sentimiento poco familiar comenzó a brotar a su alrededor… ¿era pena? ¿Realmente él le hacía eso a Harry? Draco le gritaba algunas veces, pero… no, Blaise tenía razón. En su mente, Draco podía ver ese relámpago de dolor en la cara de Harry.

Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Oye, anímate, todos criticamos a los demás. Es difícil no hacerlo. Sólo trata de no criticar más a Harry.

Draco asintió inexpresivamente, no mirando a Blaise en absoluto, sólo viendo a Harry. Parado en medio de un círculo de numerosas personas, Harry parecía perdido a pesar de que lograba responder preguntas y al mismo tiempo hacía malabares con tanta atención brindada hacia él. Draco no notó cuando Blaise se alejó y lo dejó parado ahí, solo. Pero después de un rato, Draco dejó su copa de vino en una mesa cercana y caminó hasta el otro lado del salón.

—Disculpe —le dijo a un mago que no conocía y se abrió paso a través de la barrera que rodeaba a su amante.

El rostro de Harry resplandeció cuando vio a Draco, pero rápidamente remplazó esa expresión por una más cautelosa.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja.

—Hola —respondió Draco. Se acercó más—. ¿Puedo hablarte durante un momento? ¿En privado?

Harry asintió, e inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse con la gente. Salieron de nuevo al corredor que estaba fuera del salón de banquetes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un dejo de precaución, tal vez hasta de agresión, en la voz. Señal de que si Draco estaba buscando pelea, Harry estaba listo y preparado para ella.

Con un solo movimiento, Draco atrapó el cuerpo de Harry contra la pared, colocando las palmas de sus manos contra las de Harry y luego llevándolas hasta su cara.

—Sólo quería decirte que siento lo de antes. De nuevo me estaba comportando como un idiota.

_Apenas _sí tuvo tiempo de registrar la expresión de susto en la cara de Harry (asustado pero complacido) antes de aplastar su boca con la suya. Harry respondió instantáneamente, como era su hábito, y hubo un sentimiento definitivo de alivio de parte de los dos. Se quedaron ahí, besándose durante un largo rato, fuertemente abrazados, y Draco se abofeteó mentalmente por no haber notado antes lo que Blaise había visto con tanta facilidad desde hacía meses.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —dijo, sus labios rozando los de Harry—. Te amo.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Y esto, a qué viene? —preguntó, y su acento despreocupado estaba de vuelta, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Por nada —dijo Draco. Con las puntas de dos dedos, recorrió la brillante corbata de seda negra de Harry—. Lindo nudo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Me llevó horas hacerlo —admitió.

—¿Quieres que yo te lo haga para la próxima vez?

—Sólo si tú quieres —dijo Harry, una pequeña vena pulsando en su cuello.

—Sí quiero. —Draco lo besó en la mejilla—. Son los deberes de un buen novio y todo eso. —Le acomodó la corbata, desarrugándola, y al instante se sintió mucho mejor.

—Te amo —dijo Harry, sonando casi tan sorprendido de decirlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo decía.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

—¿A la cena? —Más sorpresa—. Creí que tú…

—Solamente si tú quieres —dijo Draco.

Harry lo pensó.

—Bueno, _estoy _hambriento —dijo—. Comamos y huyamos después, ¿qué te parece? Esta noche no habrá discursos.

—¿Y si nos perdemos el brindis en tu honor?

—No me importa —dijo Harry, y había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Era un brillo que a Draco le gustaba en demasía. Besó a Harry de nuevo, esa vez durante mucho más tiempo y con mucho más sentimiento.

—Pensé —dijo Harry, sus palabras sonaban sofocadas por la cercanía de la boca de Draco y por el hecho de que tenía una lengua contra la suya—, que estabas enojado conmigo otra vez.

—Enojado, no —clarificó Draco, y finalizó esa frase de la conversación con convicción.

Después de todo, realmente era lo mejor.

**fin**

 

 


End file.
